A Night to Remember
by FreakforAnime
Summary: After the movie, Maka heads home with Soul. What did she get herself into?
1. Chapter 1

The lights in the movie theatre flickered on, their pale yellowish glow making the rows of seats visible. Maka stood up, stretching her feet after the long, three hour movie, of "Battle of Nature." Due to already seeing her preferred movie, it was Black Star's turn to choose what movie they all saw. Liz and Patty ditched halfway through, and Soul fell asleep. Maka sat in the chair closest to the exit so she could get up several times, being disgusted on how the lions attacked other animals in such detail. Tsubaki, however, covered her eyes, but remained in her seat next to Black Star, afraid he'd jump up and down yelling things at the screen. Kid (Death The Kid) was crying because of the lack of symmetry in both the movie and the theater.

"That was great!" Black Star yelled, jumping up in the air. A bunch of pieces of popcorn fell to the floor and his soda drink knocked over.

"I'm surprised you sat still for that long," Maka mumbled, poking Soul's tummy to wake him up.

Soul snorted, her ruby eyes opening, alert. "What..? Oh. It's over." He yawned, rising from the padded movie seats, which was covered in Maka's popcorn that she threw whenever an animal was killed. He picked a candy gummy out of his snowy-white hair, glaring at Black Star for making such a mess.

Maka handed Kid a tissue, and made her way towards the exit of the theater. She yawned, looking at her watch. '11:30 pm' God it was late.. Her father was probably worried sick. 'Oh well.' Maka shrugged it off, glancing at Soul. He scratched behind his neck, tired. She laughed, "Need me to carry you home?" She joked.

He glared at her, then smiled. "Nah.. But what about you? You live half way across town.. Want me to drive you home?"

She blinked, "uh.." She thought. "Nah, I'll be fine. I don't mind walking." She pushed open the door, the cool nighttime summer air kissing her pale skin. She tugged her worn out, Lima green hoodie, that was a little lighter than her eye color.

Soul shook his head, "That just won't do.. I'll walk with you. A girl like you shouldn't walk alone." As Maka began to thank him for his compliment, he smirked with humor. "I mean, you might be offered to join a clan because you look like a boy when your hood is up."

Maka could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks, so she punched him. Hard. Soul winced, raising his hands, claiming he was kidding. "Mhmm." Maka mumbled, rolling her eyes.

Tsubaki pointed in the direction of her apartment, "This was fun.. I better take Black Star home. I think he's had to much sugar." She said, calm as can be.

Kid had already left, flying away on his skateboard.

Maka nodded, waving goodbye to her two friends. She glanced at Soul, who was on the phone and still rubbing his arm from when she punched him. "So.. Are you ready?"

Soul hung up, looking at her. "Great news. Just got off the phone with your father, and your coming home with me." He smirked, "Come along." He grabbed her arm, pulling her towards his car.

Maka flailed, confused on why her dad agreed with this. After all, he was the most protective parent in the world. She plopped down in the passenger seat as Soul got in and began to drive towards his apartment.

He looked over at her, smiling. "Don't worry. I'll take good care of you," His voice filled with mischief.

Maka groaned as she looked out the window, wondering what mess she had gotten herself into.


	2. Chapter 2

As the sky darkened into a deeper blue, Soul drove his red Chevy down the roads towards his house. Maka had dozed off, her cheek resting against the fogged-up window. It had began to drizzle and Soul wondered if she'd wake up once they got there. After another 20 minutes of driving, they pulled off the main road and onto a rocky road up a hill. There was a medium, yellow house, the porch light on. The rain had become heavier, and was pounding against the windshield. Soul glanced over at his friend, giving a small smile. Her hood was up, her lips parted and the end of her blonde pigtails peeked out. She looked so perfect..

Soul shook his head. 'She didn't have the same feelings,' Soul thought, sighing.

He turned off the engine, getting his house key ready. He tugged the collar on his bright yellow jacket and got out of the car, rushing towards the other side. He opened the passenger door, cupping his hand under Maka's neck and knees, picking her up. He carried her up the stairs, balancing her butt against his knee so he could unlock the door. He threw his keys inside, turned on the light that was inside next to the door, and carried Maka in. He rested her down on the couch, draping a blanket over her.

"Meeow," The croaky cat's voice came from the kitchen.

Soul left Maka's side, dashing into the kitchen to shush his cat. "Blair!" He whispered, "Maka is sleeping.. If you could keep it down and not bother us, I'll get you a new outfit. Okay?" He flailed his arms.

The purple cat with the golden eyes grew larger until it was a female. The black hat balanced against her head, her slim body in some clothing that was like a bathing suit. "Ugh.." She whined softly, "Fine.." She left the kitchen and trotted upstairs into her room.

Soul sighed in relief. He went back into the living room, seeing that Maka was sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "I'm sorry.." She mumbled, "You could have woken me up.." She yawned, laying back down to rest her head.

Soul sat down on the other side of the couch, moving her legs so that they were resting on his thighs. "I tried," He teased. "I guess your just a heavy sleeper."

Maka chuckled, closing her eyes again. "Thanks for letting me stay over," She mumbled. Soul shushed her, telling her it was okay. "But Soul.." She whined. Soul knew what this was. This is how she acts when she's tired. 'She kinda acts like Blair,' he thought as Maka mumbled how she wanted him to stay with her.

"I can do that," he grinned. She set her upright, then moved the coffee table away. He pulled a lever on the side, the couch extending to a small bed. He turned on the TV, and flopped next to her. She cuddled the blanket, moving so his lap was like a pillow. Soul cleared his throat, nervous. "Uh.. Maka?" He wasn't ready for this. "Do you mind if I move your head?"

Maka moved her head, but then became angry. "Is it because you don't like me?!" She yelled. Soul tried to calm her down, but she punched him again. While he winced and cradled his cheek, she yelled at him again. "Is it because I'm like a flat chest?!" She was basically screaming in a hushed voice.

Soul shushed her, "No. It's because I care about you. I don't want to hurt you.." Maka's head fell forward, her hair covering her eyes. He brushed a strand back, "Maka, I know your tired.. But please don't yell at me. I care about you." He paused.

Maka waited to hear what he was going to say. Instead, he remained quiet, so Maka kissed his cheek. Soul's face turned pink, his eyes widening. "I love you too." She said softly.

Soul turned his head, cupping his hand behind her head. "I love you.." He finished his previous sentence. Saying that, Soul kissed Maka gently. Maka kissed him back, her hands around his neck.

When the sun began to shine threw the cracks of the curtains, Maka's head laid on Soul's bare chest. They both slept, their breathing in sync. After they kissed they had watched a terrible movie, and were laughing so hard at how bad it was, that they became so tired they passed out.

Blair cooked bacon and eggs for herself, leaving a note that she was running into town for a bit. This meant that Soul and Maka had the place for themselves. Soul made breakfast while Maka sipped her tea, watching the news.

Soul finished, made Maka a plate of food while he sat next to her. He rested his arm around her shoulder, yawning. Maka asked him why he wasn't eating. "I eat souls. I don't crave anything else."

Maka shrugged and continued to eat. Once the plate was cleared and the tea was gone, Maka went upstairs to get dressed. "Is there anything I can wear?" She asked Soul, yelling from upstairs as she rummaged through his drawers.

"Get something of Bla-" he stopped himself. She wouldn't wear Blair's clothes.. There had to be something..

"Found Something!" Maka said, the bathroom door shutting. Once she came downstairs, she was in one of Soul's shirts that had a band logo on it. She was wearing her own shorts, though.

"Where'd you get those?" Soul pointed to the shorts. It turned out that Maka had left them here from when she slept over with Blair before she had moved in. Soul shrugged, secretly smiling that she was wearing his shirt. As a joke, he waved his hand at the shirt, "You can keep it. I don't want your girl cooties on it." He smirked, then quickly held a pillow by his arm in case she punched him.

Maka laughed, "Alright then. I like this band as well.." She sat down next to him. "Thanks again for letting me stay over."

Soul smiled, "No problem." His smile grew larger as he leaned over and kissed her again.


End file.
